Just a love story
by Jazmingirl
Summary: WyattxChris story Incest and M-preg this is the first time I try a multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Just a love story**  
Author's Note  
This is a story implying WyattxChris slash and Incest and M-preg  
Also are the other witches Halliwell.  
In this world men can get pregnant like women  
This is the first time I try something as graphic  
If you do not like do not read it but I if you like it let me know

Introduction

Piper Halliwell Wyatt-50 years (eldest of the charmed ones, wife of Leo and mother of Wyatt and Chris)

Leo Wyatt age unknown (husband of Piper, elder and Wyatt and Chris's dad)

Wyatt Halliwell 20 years (eldest son of Piper and Leo, known as the Twice Blessed witch and brother of Chris)

Chris Halliwell 18 years (youngest son of Piper and Leo Half witch half elder the only Halliwell able to match his brother´s powers

Phoebe Halliwell Valentino 48 years (middle sister of Piper and Paige one of the charmed one wife of Coop and mother of Prue and Coop)  
Coop Valentino age unknown (husband of Phoebe, cupid, dad of Prue and Coop)

Prue Halliwell-Valentino 17 years (daughter of Phoebe and Coop half cupid half witch)

Coop Victor Halliwell- Valentino 15 years (youngest son of Phoebe and Coop, Cupid, no Wicca powers)

Paige Matthews- Mitchell 46 (youngest sister of Piper and Phoebe and one of the Charmed ones wife of Henry Mitchell and mother of Henry Samuel and Penelope)  
Henry Mitchell 47 (husband of Paige mortal father of twins Penny and Henry Jr.)

Penelope Marie Matthews-Mitchell 16 years (daughter of Paige and Henry twin of Jr Henry twin half witch half white lighter)

Samuel Henry Matthews-Mitchell 16 years (son of Paige and Henry twin of Penny half witch half white lighter)

Chapter one: of feeling and discoveries they´re

**Author's Note: After the great battle - (Charmed forever) - an angel of fate says to the family that Wyatt and Chris are meant to be together because they´re soul mates and that when this love present should not fight and assures the family that they will not be alone, Piper promises that will not go against that love.  
Wyatt and Chris are no longer living in the family home but in an apartment near the university.**

The day had not started at all easy for Chris, had to present a paper in college and even though he had it ready should turn him over before nine and be surrounded by so many demons knew that simply would not come.  
_"Damn it I don´t have time for this" _  
_"Oh the witch can not fight without his brother to protect him"  
_he was trying to not expose their magic and to eliminate those demons when he saw the darkligthers, Chris was wise enough to understand that he just could not go against them, but he didn´t want to expose his family, so he decided to open the link with his brother.

Wyatt Halliwell was in one of his classes, but as has been the case since few months he didn´t listened to, everything he had in his head and his heart was something else or better say someone else: Chris, his little brother Wyatt had discovered that he had a crush on Chris, everyone in the Halliwell house knew that both brothers were gay, but "nobody" knew about who owned the heart of Wyatt.  
Wyatt could spend hours thinking about Chris, Chris imagining, this was all his life and was pleasantly surprised when he felt his brother opened the link.  
_"What happened Chris, you miss me?"_ Asked half joking and half serious the witch  
_"Wy, I need help"_ Feeling the fear through the link send Wyatt to big brother mode  
_"Where are you Chris? What's wrong? "_  
_"I am a few blocks from the university, I was going there when demons attack me I was going to freeze the whole place to prevent exposure but I'm cornered Wy and I don´t know how much more I can keep fighting if I have to keep freezing the place there are too many, and also darkligthers and I don´t how much I can hold on Wy " _

Wyatt was afraid his brother was extremely strong and powerful he was the only one who could rival his powers and listening scared and not knowing if he could resist send Wyatt into panic.  
_"Listen Chris freeze them all if necessary, but hold on little brother I´m on my way, you just wait and hold on a little more Chris you don´t give up, do not ever give up"  
"Wy"  
_The last Wy sounded so weak that Wyatt hurry to leave that class and the teacher mumbling something about an emergency.  
He wait to be sure that no one could see and orb where he had sensed his brother.  
What he saw on arrival made his blood boil, Chris had moved the battle near an abandoned area so he didn´t have to worry about exposure, and was in a corner trying to hide from the darkligthers but that wasn´t the worst he had one arrow embedded in a shoulder, a DAMN DARKLIGHTER HAD HURT CHRIS, without worry about anything else than Chris, Wyatt use his more effectively power with a wave of his hand sent a golden wave of power and destroyed them all.

He ran to Chris like crazy, took him into his arms, Chris was unconscious and began to try to heal him, try being the key word, the bright Light didn´t appeared and his brother didn´t open his eyes, and that scared Wyatt.  
"_Hey, hey Chris do not leave me, do not leave me Chris, come on brother fight"  
_Wyatt took him closer to him, but nothing changed.  
He thought something was happening to his powers so he screamed for his father.  
Leo saw as he orb in his two children one hugging the other who was almost blue and not moving, Leo Wyatt saw the despair of seeing that Wyatt could not heal Chris and after trying it and seeing that he couldn´t either Leo look at Wyatt.

_"Dad, Dad, What? Chris can not die, Dad, Chris can not leave me, help me dad I don´t want him to die".  
_Leo understood at that time, that Wyatt had not found the right trigger of his powers, that this was not like the other times, he had to find the trigger and Leo had an idea of what it was.  
_"Listen son Wyatt you´re the only one who will be able to heal him, but you need to find the trigger of your power_s"  
_"What´re you saying dad? I always use the same one, our love as a family, I found my triggers years ago"_

_"No son, if that was the right trigger it would it work by now, Wyatt is within you, feel son, open your heart and listen Do you know which is the trigger?"  
"Love"  
_"_Know that you have our blessing son_" was the last thing he Leo said to his son before orbing away.  
Wyatt took Chris closer to his body.  
_"I love you Chris, not as a brother but as something else, I'm in love with you, therefore you can not leave me, I love you, and although I chosen this moment to tell you I don´t care all I want is for you to not leave me, you stay with me, love me, I want a chance to make you happy, I want_ _you to give us a chance, I love you Chris, please don´t leave me " _  
At this time Wyatt took his lips to Chris,and kiss him tears flowed freely down his face when he suddenly felt a hand cleaning.  
_"Wy don´t cry, I hate to see you sad"  
"Chris, are you OK? Please tell me is you,that I'm not dreaming "  
"No, is me you brought me back Wy, you heal me, your love brought me back"  
_"_Did you hear then?"_ Wyatt asked afraid of Chris´s reaction  
_"Every word"  
"Well?"  
_Wyatt saw Chris expecting an answer and he got one when Chris melted his lips against Wyatt´s.  
Both were smiling, Wyatt felt the happiest man on earth besides well Chris.  
_"is that enough answer for you?"_  
_"Uh no, I guess I need more answer"_ and Wyatt took again Chris´s lips for him, smiling both continue kissing in that place.

TBC

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **First time.**  
_last time  
Wyatt and Chris expecting an answer he gave, his lips melted against Wyatt.  
Both were smiling, Wyatt felt the happiest man on earth besides good Chris.  
"Convinces you that answer?"  
"Uh no, I guess I need more convincing "  
And so they keep on kissing in that place_.

A few weeks after

After speaking with his family and receiving the blessing of the Halliwell's clan Wyatt and Chris´s relationship moved on.  
Chris with the passage of days was able to know other sides of Wyatt, his boyfriend was a very jealous man and the youngest of the Halliwell was able to experience face to face the other day at the University, when Chris went to see Wyatt, Chris saw Wyatt struggled jealousy and the desire to tear some body's head, Wyatt was aware that Chris was beautiful but when one of his friends told him that Chris was more than sexy, the eldest of the Halliwell use all his self control to "explain" his friend that Chris was his boyfriend and was out of the question, well explain, he didn't he growled these words and they all became clear that Chris was off limits or they'll be having problems with Wyatt and if those "words" still leave doubts the passionate kiss Wyatt gave Chris good to say that left no doubt that Wyatt and Chris were a couple.  
After that incident, Wyatt told Chris that they should buy a large bed, after a very long search they bought a King size.  
A day after  
Wyatt and Chris were sure of their love, but until that time had not passed to passionate kissing and blow jobs but both were confident and ready to go beyond, to realize their love, to feel one inside the other, for that , they skipped class and went to his place to seal their love.  
They were alone in that place they had found, were looking at each other the eldest, blond and blue-eyed, muscle in his arms to his lover the dark-haired with green eyes and delicate body, both were fighting with their tongues, for control of the kiss and as always Chris left Wyatt win, Chris loved Wyatt, loved to feel him, to know that he belonged to the twice blessed witch.  
Wyatt had led Chris to their secret place and it was kissing him so passionately that it seemed that he was giving him a part of his soul with every kiss, with every touch, and Chris felt like he belonged in the same way, Wyatt knew that Chris was his and anyone else, so he started with his lip the body of the second, pulling out the green shirt Chris wear.  
_"God Chris you're so beautiful"_  
But Chris didn't want to be left behind so he turn his brother with the help of magic being and then he began to kiss him in the same way, with his lips began to kiss Wyatt's body, to play with the nipples erect and Wyatt could do nothing but moan with pleasure, Chris keep kissing Wyatt, slowly down to that without losing control he took his belt and opened his brother's pants, Chris felt the shiver of pleasure through Wyatt's body but that does not stop him from continuing with its fun, he found that Wyatt's body had reacted to his kisses, to his touch, so endearing, he could see his brother's manhood erect yet covered by the boxer so he brought his hips to create friction between their sexes achieving a louder groan from Wyatt, but still was not happy so using magic orb the annoying article of clothing off his brother until only stay a erect member in the view, no one knew but the witch was gifted.  
Chris began with his lips to trace the basis of Wyatt's dick, so the only thing Wyatt could do was moan, he uses his tongue, his lips to draw each party member until he wrapped his mouth, up, down Chris knew that Wyatt was seeing stars.  
Wyatt was lost in a world of pleasure, only groans were leaving his mouth, to see Chris wrap his dick with his sexy mouth was the most sensual thing he had ever seen, Chris drove him crazy , he loved it, since they were children Wyatt knew that Chris was his and that he belonged to Chris, but now to be there in that beautiful place receiving a blow job was more than paradise, so he put his hands on Chris's hair.  
_"Chris, Chris ahh, yes, yes, yes"  
_He said when he came into Chris´s mouth  
But it was time to regain control so he took Chris to the center of the blanket that he had conjured up, Chris was a be beautiful, beautiful being, and knowing that he was his no one could only made Wyatt's ego to grow bigger, Chris was naked moaning with pleasure that caused him Wyatt's kisses.  
_"I need…"_

"_What do you need Chris?"_

"_you inside me, now"_

"_you sure?"_

"_yes"_

"_ok, then open your legs"  
Wyatt _command and Chris obeyed, Wyatt spread lubricant on his fingers and popped one in Chris´s entry, Chris who's back arch with pleasure, Wyatt was kissing and rubbing his sex, now Chris was the one that was in heaven, groaned when he felt the second and third finger into his body, Wyatt and his fingers keep hitting Chris´s prostate.

"I need you Wy, quit teasing I want you inside me"  
The twice blessed witch spread lubricant on his dick and slowly came into Chris, who closed his eyes in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
When he went into Chris, Wyatt thought he would faint from pleasure, Chris was so hot and so tight, that his senses were overloaded and it took him a few minutes to regain control.  
Chris had lost all control, all coherence when Wyatt entered him, Chris only felt Wyatt just the two of the making love only them, to hell with others.  
_"Chris I'm cumming"  
"me to Wy"  
_Two more thrusts and with little control was left Chris try to tell Wyatt that he was still inside him, but Wyatt was so lost in sensations that he didn't listen and came inside  
Chris.

Chris took a few minutes to react to the pleasure he felt to be full with Wyatt's seed gave him that when he was a little more he coherent told Wyatt.  
_"Wy you were inside me"_  
_"Oh hell, Chris, I did not realize"_ Wyatt said knowing that might have gotten Chris pregnant

_"Never mind, do not think it happened,"_ Chris said trying to calm his brother, but Wyatt saw trough it  
_"And if you we are together in this Chris , I will not leave you I love you Chris"_ said Wyatt bringing Chris closer to his body.  
_"I love you too Wy"_ Chris told Wyatt before snuggle deeper in his lover's body

Continue ...  
what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three **The attack**

Author notes

Thanks to those who put the alerts and the review, thanks.

_Last time _

_"Wy were inside me" _

_"Oh hell, Chris, I did not realize" Wyatt said knowing that he might have gotten Chris pregnant _

_"Never mind, do not think it happened,"_ Chris said trying to calm his brother, but Wyatt saw trough it  
_"And if you we are together in this Chris , I will not leave you I love you Chris"_ said Wyatt bringing Chris closer to his body.  
_"I love you too Wy"_ Chris told Wyatt before snuggle deeper in his lover's body

Three weeks later

Wyatt and Chris´s aparment

Wyatt had left early had to deliver a paper at university, so Chris was alone in the apartment he was in bed, very tired with this were nearly three weeks that he was sick and Wyatt had said that if was ill when he returned he´ll take him to the doctor, but he know, Chris had a vague idea that was what was happening, he was counting the days and everything fit perfectly, so he could not get up.

_Could it be true? "Wyatt would be happy?_ He could feel it, he know it something had changed, but he was very tired to think about it so he turned around and went back to sleep.

Wyatt was more than happy, he was a man in love and their love was mutual, he loved and was loved, was happy but at the time was a little worried about Chris it was more than two weeks that he wasn´t feeling well and that had Wyatt scared, because he did not want anything to happen to his beloved cherub.

It was past two when the eldest of the Halliwell orb in to his mother's house, hoping to find his beloved.

_"Hi mom How are you?" _

"_very good baby" _was his mother answer.

Piper Halliwell was finishing a dessert when she saw her eldest son came without her youngest and that was a rare thing, because since they were children where Chris was Wyatt was there and back and more now than they were a handsome couple.

_"Honey where is Chris?" _

_"He´s not here? He should be here by now "_

Wyatt and Piper knew something was wrong, Chris was the most punctual person , so he opened the link with his lover.

_"Chris, penaut Where are you?" _

But Chris never answered, which send Wyatt to panic so he try to sense Chris and feeling it he paled slightly.

_"Something happened mom, Chris does not answer, I feel as if something was blocking our link" _

_"Where did you sense him?" _

_"our department" _

_"lets go"_

The charmed ones, their husbands and childrens orb or teleport to the department of Halliwell brothers what they saw froze their blood there was Chris unconscious on the side and almost a hundred demon were throwing energy ball that would most likely killed him if he wasn´t protected for a blue shield that was comming out of his abdomen, less than a minute took Piper understand the situation, the demons had attacked Chris and his baby had saved him, Chris was pregnant, hence the shield and therefore Wyatt ´s inability to sense Chris the baby was the one who was blocking Chris powers to increase his or her magic.

Piper screamed like never regretting that Wyatt learned the news that way but she knew the baby could not hold out much without using some Chris´s energy and that was bad so she send them all to battle.

"_Wyatt protect Chris the baby can not continue to use his or her magic, it's bad for him or her" _

Wyatt was stunned _baby _his mother had said _baby and Chris_ in the same sentence, he turn his head and that was the first time he saw what the shield comming out of Chris´s abdomen, _a shield_, _"my shield", _Wyatt knew what it meant, their mother had told him that when she was pregnant with him the shield had been there to protect her until Wyatt was born and if Chris had one that meant that it was his baby, he and Chris were going to have a baby, Chris was expecting his child, Wyatt was in a world of happiness, but everything was frozen in a minute, _"wait a minute these demons had attacked Chris"_, being pregnant, they had endangered Chris and baby , Wyatt felt a black fury filling body and ran to where Chris was and opening his own shield he took Chris in his arms and was happy because the baby lowered his or her and went back to his lover´s abdomen it was like the baby knew that daddy was there with Chris in his arms Wyatt moved his hand and with a golden wave vanquish all the demons.

After removing the threat Wyatt saw that Chris had a cut on his forehead and tried but could not cure it because it heal itself or rather the baby healed him , Chris reacted after that knowing to be in Wyatt's arms. Everyone else had gone to the mansion after Piper order them to give the couple privacy

Chris had always been an open book to his brother, Wyatt could read him as anyone, and seeing in the eyes of his younger brother, his lover, the fear was m something that he didn´t take well.

_"Wy, I could not open the link in time, I couldn´t orb they knocked me out very quickly_," said the youngest still scared.

_"Shu baby, I´m here,"_ Chris was still in Wyatt´s arms and he was stroking him very gently.

_"Wy baby, they were going to kill me they know ..."_

_"Chris, love nobody is going to hurt you or our baby_" At that moment Wyatt understood that Chris knew that he was pregnant

_"But that means Chris you know about the baby?"_

_"I wasn´t sure I had a suspicion remember our place?"_

_"Yes, of course I remember, you think was there?"_ Wyatt asked

_"It has to be, Wy"_

_"But why did not you say that you suspected?"_

"I was scared"

"Scared?"

_"Scared that you saw it too fast, Wy the first time we made love you got me pregnant I was afraid you to leave me"_ was what Chris said, almost whispering to Wyatt.

Wyatt could not believe what had come from Chris´s lips , but as always he could see the thruth in the eyes of his lover when he confessed his secret, Chris really believe that Wyatt would leave him for getting pregnant, hell no, Wyatt was was the happiest men on earth, but he knew he had to make Chris understand , he knew that the emotions of his beloved were more fragile now than ever so he didn´to want to leave any doubt, with all the love he felt for Chris ,Wyatt looked into his eyes and said.

_"Oh Chris, baby, listen well, I´ll never, never leave you, like I said that time we're in this together, I will never leave you, I love you Chris, I have loved you all my life, I love you, you make me very happy and now you´re giving me a baby, Chris we´re going to have a baby, you know how happy I am, I love you, I love you I love you, I´ll never get tired of telling you, or prove it to you, I´m the luckiest men in the universe because I know that you love me "_

_"I love you too Wy, but was scared"_

_"Never doubt my love Chris, I love you, you are my soul mate, I love you"_

With that Wyatt took his lips to Chris and they shared a passionate kiss that was cut when Wyatt felt Chris stomach growl.

_"We're going to Mom and Dad´s there are waiting for us to celebrate, because believe me there will be celebration and most importantly mom has food, you need because now you have to eat for two, plus it give us the opportunity to know who is behind this attack to stop it because we're going to stop it "_

Wyatt watched as fear took hold of Chris, he saw his lover take his hand on his abdomen as if to protect it.

_"Nobody is going to hurt you I promise Chris, nobody is going to hurt the baby , I'll protect you both I swear, nobody will hurt you and I´m scared to know what mom will do to those who dared put her grandson or granddaughter in danger "_

_"Do not forget her favourite child"_

_"you wish"_

_"I´m giving her a grandchild"_

_"Something that would not have been possible without my help"_

Another growl from Chris´s abdomen told them that their little bundle of joy was hungry, so Chris said.

_"we better go"_

And so both orb to the Halliwell´s manor to see their family and to put a plan into motion because Wyatt was not going to let anyone touch Chris and his or her baby he and his family would make sure of that.

Continue ...


End file.
